the_table_wiggasfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Tamm
Michael William Tamm (born 22nd February, 2001) is an original member of The Table, going back to the BT (Before Table) era. During the course of his life, Tamm has popularised the infamous Thinking Emoji meme, as he would always commit to imitating the emote's hand gesture. Being a student of the infamous Hell, Tamm is extremely keen to leave it behind as it remains rotting for all eternity. Being born and raised in a dead end town, Tamm has been unable to leave this unending depression that surrounds the city from which he is from. Tamm is renowned for being a heavy self-deprecator, often jokingly referring to his weight as a means of entertainment, and as a result, is the sole creator of the Fat Stain meme. Tamm also has a strong love for his Blue Turismo 2006 V6 Holden Commodore ute (originally given the nickname 'Bubbles' by the previous owner but soon being named the Uterus by Tamm) and is often equipped with vanilla scented air fresheners that he hangs upon his rear-view mirror. Unfortunately it was in early-to-mid 2018 that his ute had succumbed to a few scratches on the left side, that were left by a scummy wooden post, which to this day still brings Tamm to a state of irritation. During his years in Primary School, his two close friends Rangi Scanlon and Mitchell Wagenhauser would often play video games together, most significantly Grand Theft Auto V. It was these sessions together where many memes would be formed, such as the "Hello?" meme and, "My Phone's Calling" meme. However over the course of many years, the trio have stopped playing GTAV together as it eventually had gotten boring. Tamm is also, in affiliation with Adam Demarti, working towards the creation of The Holy Handshake, where both Tamm and Demarti take a picture of each other handshaking at drunken events such as parties and friendly gatherings, where they both try to forget about the horrors of Hell that soon await them. Tamm, like many others within The table, are known for lingering throughout discord, a second, safer home where the members of the group feel less depressed. This is the place where Tamm and the rest of the group are greeted by familiar faces such as FredBoat and Vexera. Tamm is also known for continuing (not starting) the "Fat Stain Meme", a meme deprived of calling someone fat for the stain that makes them look far more "grotty" then they usually are, while also exaggerating their weight considerably. This meme started during the late year of 2016 during the TE (table) era, but dying soon after. This meme was picked up once again during the CE (couch) era in 2018. Tamm is also known for his extremely loud squawking bird named AJ. AJ is a Jenday Conure and as of 2018, is 2 years old. Tamm bought Aj when he was 1, during mid 2017. AJ is a fairly colourful bird, adorning green feathers on his wings, a goldish red on his belly and a firery red to outline his beeming eyes. BT (Before Table) Era BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era. The BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era was the era Tamm was first introduced to Mitchell Wagenhauser (2010), Rangi Scanlon (2009) and Wanny Riduan (2006). he suffered through his first and only junior hell, being far less depressed as he grew up before reaching Hell. This era was the starting of a strong friendship between both Tamm, Wagenhauser and Scanlon. While still friends with Riduan, these 3 friends were (from their point of view) the first members of The Table (before getting the name). BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) Era. As this was the first year of Hell, the BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) era was the era where Riduan became far closer with Tamm, Scanlon and Wagenhauser, as she was known to be far more sane then any of the other recipients from the BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) era. This was also were a strong friendship came with Mitchell Oliver, as he had left 1 year earlier during the BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) era. This however was the era where The Table began (before the naming), as this was the year that all members were greeted by people such as Jethro Harrison. CT (couch) Era The CE (Couch) Era, is the Era Tamm is surviving in as of 2018. Meme Creation History Tamms most well known meme is the "thinking emoji" meme. Due to its lack of much meaning besides following on behind an emoji, the Thinking emoji meme soon became dead in the eyes of many of the recipients of The Table. However, due to Tamm wishes of not killing it, Tamm still continued it after much frustration from the rest of the group. Doing this however, caused the meme to sit within the back of all the members heads, making an appearance at random occasions. Making it a memory that all can happily remember. The meme has now become a treasured meme within The Table.